It is desirable in many circumstances to be able to track a particular subject when recording video. Providing tracking commands to a movable imaging platform using manually operated controls may be too difficult and complex in certain situations, such as a situation where the operator of the movable imaging platform is also a subject to be tracked.
A tracking system works best when locations of the movable imaging platform and subject can be accurately known. Global Positioning System receivers can be utilized to provide a reasonable degree of accuracy, but they are not ideal in all circumstances.
It is also desirable in many circumstances to be able to track a particular subject when recording video. Once a subject has been identified in a video stream by a subject tracking system, the tracking system may automatically or semi-automatically frame the subject within the video. Furthermore, it may be desirable to limit the region in which an aerial-based subject tracking system operates in order ensure the safety of the user and at the same time ensure that the tracking system continues to function robustly.